<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape by MeTheAliceFromKWA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672436">Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeTheAliceFromKWA/pseuds/MeTheAliceFromKWA'>MeTheAliceFromKWA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, TMNT (2007), Tangled (2010), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), daydreaming - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeTheAliceFromKWA/pseuds/MeTheAliceFromKWA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote based on struggling with maladaptive daydreaming.<br/>Hope someone can relate to this need to escape and to live in a different reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I need to escape, and I need to get through<br/>This life is too much, and I need something new<br/>I hate this reality, and I hate who I am<br/>There's no way to change it, there's no way to escape </p><p>But I need to escape, to the world I dreamed of<br/>I've planned all the details, and my destiny calls<br/>I imagined the world, and planned my whole life<br/>I saw the struggles, the love, epic fights! <br/>I imagined myself, someone worth the respect <br/>Someone I've always wanted to be, but constantly failed</p><p> </p><p>And I<br/>Need to escape this boring life<br/>I have to end it just in time</p><p>So I can live in a different world<br/>Be someone else, and be something more</p><p>And I<br/>Need to escape this boring life<br/>I want to change it all in time</p><p>So I can live in a different world<br/>Be someone else, someone who I've always dreamed to be.. </p><p> </p><p>And I know<br/>That it is impossible...</p><p>But I need to escape and I need to get through <br/>This life is too much and I need something new<br/>I've planned all the details, and my destiny calls<br/>I have to escape to this world I dreamed of<br/>I see the struggles, the love, epic fights! <br/>I see the things I wished for all my life<br/>I see myself and the fire in my heart <br/>Someone I've wanted to be all my life! </p><p> </p><p>And I<br/>Need to escape this boring life<br/>I have to end it just in time</p><p>So I can live in a different world<br/>Be someone else, and be something more</p><p>And I<br/>Need to escape this boring life<br/>I want to change it all in time</p><p>So I can live in a different world<br/>Be someone else, someone who I've always dreamed to be..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>